


EXPERIMENT REPORT #1

by Autisticvampireclub



Series: Bmc spooky gay oneshots (yes that's what I'm calling it) [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BEHHH, Experimentation, Hybrid AU, I Guess...?, M/M, Whoops forgot to put if anyone's freaked out by spiders, and not that shippy actually..., arachnophobia tw, beh, coarse language, its narrated mostly by the squip, mutant AU, or Dr. Squire as their called in this au, science that doesn't make sense, this is kinda weird, this is like... written in research reports?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: DR. SQUIRE, EXPERIMENT REPORT #1Subject 69, otherwise known as Jeremy Heere, has been brought in for the first time for testing today. We performed several examinations to test his body's limits, and we believe he may be the perfect candidate for our experiment in creating a serum that splices the human DNA with that of a non-mammal.(Cryptic summary for a cryptic fic...)





	EXPERIMENT REPORT #1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so weird honestly... 
> 
> (The style of research reports was sorta inspired by the notes in Spookys Jumpscare Mansion, I game I like but am too jumpy to play.)

DR. SQUIRE, EXPERIMENT REPORT #1

Subject 69, otherwise known as Jeremy Heere, has been brought in for the first time for testing today. We performed several examinations to test his body's limits, and we believe he may be the perfect candidate for our experiment in creating a serum that splices the human DNA with that of a non-mammal.

We've performed several tests beforehand, with the DNA of mammalian organisms, which failed with the first few subjects, but then we succeeded in creating hybrids that could survive with minimal health complications. Now the next step is moving on to experimenting with DNA collected from non-mammalian species. 

On an unrelated subject, I do so wish my assisting scientists would stop making tasteless jokes about subject 69’s number.

 

DR. SQUIRE, EXPERIMENT REPORT #2

Subject 69 was brought into the main lab again today. He was tranquilized before being transported, so he would not struggle against his escorts and injure himself. We need him in adequate health for the experiment.

We have selected the serum that is comprised of the DNA of the Latrodectus mactans, or more commonly known as the southern black widow spider for the experiment. Subject 69 will be injected with the DNA serum while still unconscious. He will wake up once the mutation begins.

He was just injected. We're observing him from behind the safety glass. A few of the scientists are sitting this part out. Sometimes the screams of the subject can be unnerving to some of them.

He's definitely screaming now. The DNA serum is mutating his body faster than the others. Good thing we undressed him. 

 

DR. SQUIRE, EXPERIMENT REPORT #3

Subject 69 is being kept in a larger containment area, so that we may document him easily. Other than the fact that he is experiencing extreme panic and fear, his health has not declined since his mutation.

His new physical state is quite intriguing. From the waist down, his lower form is that of the spider he was spliced with. His upper torso is still barely human, other than his multiple sets of eyes, and his fang-like jaws. We assume he will have the ability to secrete venom, and spin silk.

 

DR. SQUIRE, EXPERIMENT REPORT #4

Subject 69 has stopped panicking by now. He instead seems to be struggling with his new instincts. We have seen traces of spider webs around the containment area, which means he might be attempting to catch food.

That reminds me, we need to find something for him to eat. We need him alive if we are to study him after all.

 

DR. SQUIRE, EXPERIMENT REPORT #5

We offered him raw meat. He refused it. Our next try was live mice. This time, he did eat them. He even caught some of them in the web he had previously spun. 

Although, we'll have to find a larger alternative of live prey. He won't be able to survive solely off of the minuscule amounts of nutrients in mice.

 

DR. SQUIRE, EXPERIMENT REPORT #6

One of the lead scientists has a child that he brings in every once in awhile. Michael, I believe his name is. He is an inquisitive young boy, and he is very interested in subject 69.

His remarks on him are… borderline annoying.

“Is he happy? He doesn't look happy. He looks sad. Are you making sure he's healthy and happy? I don't think you're treating him very nice. Why does he cry so often? Did you hurt him? Where did he come from? Did you kidnap him? Isn't that illegal? Is anything you're doing legal? Why won't you answer any of my questions? You seem like bad person. I don't like you.”

Why won't this kid just shut up for once.

Subject 69 is still showing marvellous research results. Our first DNA splicing with a non-mammalian organism, and he turned out splendidly. We are filled with optimism for the future of our research.

 

DR. SQUIRE, EXPERIMENT REPORT #7

That fucking brat let subject 69 out of his containment. What a little shit.

I am unable to contain my frustration at this… inconvenience. Last time a subject that we had experimented on got out, we had to replace an entire wing of scientists. It was not a pretty picture.

Subject 69 has yet to be picked up by any security cameras. He won't be able to escape the facility. I myself am safe as long as I stay in the main lab. I have made an announcement urging the rest of the staff to join me here.

So why hasn't anyone joined me yet?

 

DR. SQUIRE, EXPERIMENT REPORT #8

I just realized something. The security cameras that are fixated on the door to the main lab are down right now. They have needed replacement for a while.

As well as having not picked up subject 69, I can no longer see any other staff members in the facility on the other cameras. The facility is on lockdown. That leaves one place they could all be.

But that would make no sense. Wouldn't I hear them banging on the doors? Unless… their all…

I hear something outside the door.

 

DR. SQUIRE, EXPERIMENT REPORT #9

He wants to get in. He’ll never get in. I must keep telling myself that.

The tapping on the door is louder. More frantic. My hands shake as I write this. Writing these reports… that's all that's ever comforted me in this world.

But what's the use now. This isn't a report, it seems more a last plea to some higher power for help against the monster out there. The monster I created.

Is this punishment? For trying to mess with the laws of nature?

Someone's talking on the loudspeaker. It's that awful kid who's the bane of this mess. Michael.

What is he saying? Something about, “this is what you get for hurting him.” 

The door is opening. The system that opens and closes it has been activated somehow. Oh fuck. 

I can hear it. Hear it just waiting to kill me. 

I can see it. It's glaring at me. Bloodthirst burns in it's eyes. Dead scientists wrapped in webs are scattered all around the hall. It's crawling into the room.

It's coming towards me. Venom is dripping from its jaws. So this is ho

 

MICHAEL MELL, JEREMY REPORT #10

Heya! It's me, your boy Mikey! I'm going to be taking over these report whatchamacallits from now on, since Jeremy got rid of all the mean scientists, so I'm the only one left to write ‘em!

Jeremy is… cute! That's my scientific observation! Even if he is part spider, he’s still really nice.

There's a lot of other people who were hurt by the mean scientists locked up here. I wanna release them too, but Jeremy says it might not be a good idea… I just hope their okay!

Jeremy still looks sad, just like how I first saw him. He's sad because he thinks his family won't love him anymore. That's not true! I'm sure they'll still love him, spiderness and all! And even if they don't, I'll still love him.

Jeremy is a hurt and sore from how those scientists were treating him. But at least he's not hungry anymore! He sure ate a lot…

I called the number daddy told me to call if there was ever an emergency. I spoke to the person on the other end of the phone, and they said they'd be here soon. Speaking of daddy, we still need to untie him from the spider webs. Jeremy didn't eat him, just put him there so he didn't try to stop us.

That's good. Daddy probably did mean things to Jeremy too, but he's still my dad. I didn't want him to get eaten.

I think the people I called are here now. Well, Mikey signing off! See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> There sure is a recurring theme in these oneshots of voring those who wrong you...
> 
> I think Jere and Mike are probably much younger here... I'm not sure how young, but you can interpret their ages how you wish.
> 
> (#9 was intentionally cut off btw!)


End file.
